


Teen Wolf Smut/Fluff book

by jareds_9wigs



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I'll be adding tags as I go, M/M, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28459014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jareds_9wigs/pseuds/jareds_9wigs
Summary: I decided I wanted to make a fluff/smut oneshot book!I'm taking requests in the comments.I apologize ahead of time, but I do NOT do straight fluff or smut.I'm horrible at writing it and I just don't enjoy it. Sorry.Chapters with a '*' have smut.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Teen Wolf Smut/Fluff book

"Babe, if you keep stealing the blanket from me I'm gonna put my cold ass feet on you." Stiles said, rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's back.

Derek sighed heavily and rolled over to face Stiles but couldn't hold back his smile at his boyfriend's adorable exasperated expression.

"Why are you smiling at me bitch, I asked for the blanket back." Stiles said grumpily.

Derek continued smiling and responded to his annoyed boyfriend, "Sorry babe, you're just so adorable.

He still hadn't given Stiles his share of the blanket back which just annoyed the younger man even more.

Derek brought his hand up to Stiles' face and pressed Stiles nose while letting out a "boop" sounding noise.

Stiles groaned and made grabby hands at the blanket. 

"Please Der, I'm cold."

Derek ran his fingers through his boyfriends hair and kissed his forehead while pulling the blanket back over Stiles.

He pulled the smaller man to his chest and rested his face in his hair.

"Babe... your hair smells really good."

Stiles didn't respond even though it was obvious that he was still awake.

"Stilessss c'monnn, I'm sorryyyyy!"

The boy groaned and snuggled further into Derek's chest. 

"You're comfy."

Derek smiled into Stiles' hair.

"I can tell."

Stiles looked up at his boyfriend with a smile, making Derek want to kiss him even more.

Derek, being Derek, took action on that thought, leaning his head down so he could capture his boyfriends lips in a sweet but short kiss.

"I think I'm in love with you." Stiles whispered into Derek's ear.

The man smiled and pulled back to look into Stiles' eyes, letting about 10 seconds pass before saying anything.

"I think I love you too."

Before Stiles could let any more words out Derek had leant down again and reclaimed his lips.

This time he took it slow, taking his time to get Stiles to open his mouth up for him and taking even longer to explore it, taking mini breaths in between.

Derek brought a hand up to the side of Stiles' face and gently scratched at the hair behind his ear.

Stiles eventually pulled away and flopped back down onto his back, dragging Derek down with him and rolling onto him possessively.

"You're my new pillow and I'm tired" he whispered to his boyfriend.

Derek smiled and spoke, "Then sleep."

"You should sing to me."

"I thought you wanted to sleep?" He questioned.

"Sing me to sleep Der."

The man rolled his eyes. "Fine but let me think of a song first," he said as he plunged his hands into his boyfriend's soft cinnamon smelling hair.

Derek thought about every song he'd listened to in the past few months. Ranging from rock to pop. (What could he say? Harry Styles can get addicting.)

Instead of waiting Derek jumped right into singing for Stiles.

"And all I am is a man

I want the world in my hands

I hate the beach

But I stand in California with my toes in the sand

Use the sleeves on my sweater

Let's have an adventure

Head in the clouds but my gravity centered

Touch my neck and I'll touch yours

You in those little high waisted shorts-"

Derek looked down at Stiles and smiled. He had fallen asleep.

He stopped moving his fingers and just rested his hands in his boyfriend's hair and closed his eyes, eventually falling asleep and his breath evening out with Stiles'.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave any ships and/or prompts in the comments!  
> Big age gaps make me kinda uncomfortable so try not to request too much of that but once in a while is alright.  
> Once again, I'm sorry, but I don't do straight smut/fluff.


End file.
